


soulmates forever

by afboys



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cobra - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i was bored, these two are cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afboys/pseuds/afboys
Summary: it's only two days until Daniel sees his soul mark, Daniel couldn't wait and has his eye on a certain someone hoping for them to be his soulmate but he knows it's not possible or is it?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	soulmates forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is crappy, but I haven't posted anything in long so

"Just two more days!" Freddy says excitedly, sitting next to Daniel. "Yes, I know it's crazy!" Daniel says, smiling. Freddy laughs and walks with Daniel. Freddy soon frowns as he sees Bobby. "About the whole soulmate thing, I kinda found out who my soulmate is," Freddy nervously says. Daniel's mouth drops, "Really, who is it?" He questions as they walk into their classroom and sit down. "it's Bobby Brown," Freddy whispers to Daniel, so no one hears. "Oh shit! have you told him, and how did you find out?" Daniel quietly says. "No, we were all changing, and I saw it on his lower back. how am I supposed to tell him I don't want to get beaten up!" Freddy says, scared. "Just talk to him; there's no way he would do that; he's the calmer one out of the bunch cobra kids," Daniel says. "I'll try, but if I'm bruised up, you'll know why," Freddy sternly says. "In what way?" Daniel smirks, giving Freddy a wink. Freddy softy shoved him, embarrassed, and focuses on his work. 

—

Almost all of the day was gone, and Daniel found himself alone. He knew Freddy was probably talking to Bobby and hope that everything goes well. Daniel went outside and found a tree to sit under; he sat down with his book in hand and read without noticing that he was late, by the time he realized he was 15 minutes late. "Shit!" Daniel curses and runs to his locker, grabbing his stuff. "Someone's late," Daniel let out a girlish squeak and turns around, facing the other man. "You're late too, Johnny," Daniel says, embarrassed by the noise he let out and closes his locker. Johnny laughs at the little noise, "Woah, you squeak like a girl, and who cares, I can easily catch up," Johnny smirks. "I do not! what do you want with me, anyway?" Daniel asks, blushing. "I heard your birthday is in two days or something and that you would get your soulmate mark," Johnny explains. 

"Yeah, it is. Does someone think I would be their soulmate?" Daniel giggles. "No! I-I just overheard by um Ali!" Johnny stutters a bit. "Oh, ok, so you don't wanna see it on my special day?" Daniel asks. "hmm, I don't know, should I," Johnny says, pretending to think. "You don't wanna see my- your friend's soul mark?" Daniel pouts. "Ok, fine, I'll find you on your birthday," Johnny grins. How could he resist that face? It was that same face that made Johnny fall in love with him. Johnny tries to hide his excitement and walks away, leaving Daniel alone. Daniel smiles, he hoped Johnny is his soulmate, but he knew that would never happen. Daniel thought that at least he is on good terms with Johnny after the tournament. Daniel helped Johnny up after hitting him in the face with his (Illegal) crane kick and apologizes. At the same time, Johnny smiles, congratulating him on getting the trophy before carrying him bridal style to the doctor, making Daniel's heart skip a beat. Daniel snaps out of the memory and quickly goes to his class. 

He apologizes to the teacher and sits next to Freddy. "Dude, where we're you?" Freddy asks, whispering. "I'm sorry, I was reading a book, then I realized I was late, but then I was talking to Johnny," Daniel whispers back. "Oh, I see! Was it just talking?" Freddy smirks. Daniel's face goes red. "Yes! we didn't do anything!" Daniel whispers. "Yeah, sure, all you did was just talking," Freddy mumbles and instructs Daniel on what to do. He only had 20 minutes of class left, and soon time goes by, and class ends.

Daniel says goodbye to Freddy and goes home. Furthermore spends the rest of the day with Miyagi; he finished yet another chore for him. "Mr. Miyagi, I finished!" Daniel shouts, beaming. "That's good, Daniel-san! you can go home and the next two days off, maybe spend it with your soulmate if you find them on your birthday!" Mr. Miyagi smiles. Daniel grins. "Thank you, Mr. Miyagi! have a good night." He says before running to his car. His vehicle roars to life and quickly drives his car back home. 

Once home, he saw his mother's door closed and went to the kitchen and saw food on the counter; he heated it and sat at the dining table, eating the food his mother made. He finishes quickly before heading to his room; he changes and lies in his bed and passes out quickly, not realizing how exhausted he is. 

—

Daniel groans as he wakes up. It is still too early for him, and he wishes to stay home but forced himself out of bed. Daniel grabs the clothes he's going to wear and goes out of his room, heading into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and showers before putting his clothes on. "Morning, ma!" Daniel says, walking to the sink to grab a glass of water. "Morning, sweetie!" Lucille says, not taking her eyes off of her newspaper. "Have you completed any homework you've had?" She asks. "I haven't had any," Daniel says and sits at the table, eating his breakfast. "Alright, make sure you do if you get any," She says, flipping the page. "I will, ma!" He grins, eating the rest of his breakfast, and kisses his mother on the forehead. "See you later, ma," He says. "Bye, have a good day!" She shouts out as he walks out the door. He drives to school and gets out of his car, going to class. 

The day passes ever so slowly, and Daniel wishes to be home already. He would see his soul mark in a few hours and couldn't wait. Daniel wondered all day what he or she would look like, feel like. Daniel sighs. Daniel looks at Freddy and sees him and Bobby make eye contact and smile at each other. he grins himself, knowing that things had turned out well for them. 

—

The night came, and he was out at the beach, walking along the coastline with Ali. He had broken up with her a year ago. She was hurt at first but soon got over it and remained as friends. "Ali, what was it like... meeting Rose?" Daniel questions as he glances at the soft pink flower on her neck. Ali smiles. He could see she was replaying the memories in her brain. "It was a normal day. I showed all my friends the mark. They all didn't know who they were, so I asked people, even you remember," She says.

Daniel hums in response, letting her continue the story. "They all didn't know, and then some random girl tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her, and she whispers if I could talk to her; I said yes and followed. She leads me to the back of the school and then lifted her shirt, and that's where I saw it her mark, the same mark on her waist. I was beyond happy and kissed her; it felt like there were sparkles around me. I loved every second of it. I pulled away, letting both of us breathe. She laughed, and I tell you it's the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard in my life; she asked for my name without whispering, and her voice is the most innocent voice I've heard. It was just so beautiful; she's beautiful. I have never fallen so hard for someone in my life. I told her my name, and then from there, we got to know each other. I am so lucky to have Rose." Ali grins ear to ear finishing her story. "Wow, I hope my first meeting with my soulmate will be as magical as yours," Daniel says, "I'm sure it will be. You should probably head home; it's nearly midnight!" Ali says as she looks at her watch and shows him. "Oh shit! Thanks for sharing your story. Bye!" Daniel says and runs to his car, "Your welcome!" He hears her shout behind him. Daniel quickly jumps into his car, turns the vehicle on, and hits the break quickly but safely driving home.

Once home, he checks the time. "Ten minutes until I see it," Daniel whispers before heading inside quietly, so he doesn't wake his mother up; he opens the door before shutting it and making his way to his room and closes the door. Daniel strips into his boxer briefs and stands in front of his mirror. 

6 minutes left 

He thinks and waits for what felt the longest time. 

4 minutes 

"Hurry up already," He whispers, waiting a bit before checking the clock once again. 

1 minute 

All Daniel could think was what kind of mark he would get and smiles he thought a flower-like Ali's but different or something cute. A buzzer beeps that he set in the morning, and he quickly shuts it off before looking into the mirror. There he saw it the most beautiful mark, a stunning bonsai tree with a cobra surrounding it as if the snake were protecting the bonsai tree on the centre of his stomach. Daniel runs his fingers on it and smiles, "I can't wait to find them," Daniel giggles and goes to bed. 

—

Daniel's eyes open, and leans on his elbows to see his mark once again. 'I wonder who you are,' Daniel thought before getting up. 

He was at his locker when he saw Freddy and Bobby walking together hand in hand. The students around them all knew and either had grins on their faces or were disgusted but hid it because they didn't want to get beaten up, so they all ignore and continue doing their thing. 

"Happy birthday! so where is it?" Freddy asks. Daniel smiles and lifts his shirt up. "Wow!" Both boys gasped, and Bobby rubbed his eyes. "Holy shit!" Bobby says before laughing. "What's funny?" They both ask, confused. "Oh, nothing! so uh, who else are you going to show?" Bobby says and giggles. "I'm going to show Johnny later, that is if he finds me and maybe a few others," Daniel grins. "That's great!" Freddy says. "Oh yeah, that's very great; Johnny's going to go in shock," Bobby smiles, mumbling the last part. The bell rings, and they rush to class. 

Lunchtime rolls by, and Daniel found himself sitting at the bleachers; he eats his food well leftover dinner that he made. "Hey, princess!" Daniel hears the voice shout out. He looks at the person. "I'm not a princess!" Daniel pouts and sets his book down. "You're small and pretty, so I think so," Johnny grins, walking to him. "Did Johhny THEE Johnny Lawrence just call me pretty and small?" Daniel smiles. "But it's true! Anyway, I got you a gift! Happy birthday!" Johnny says, handing the small box over to Daniel. Daniel looks at him suspiciously and holds it in one hand while the other undid the ribbon on the top, he smiles and then his eyes catch the tag. "Oh, my Johnny, you didn't need to get me an expensive gift!" Daniel says before closing it. 

"I will not accept it! You wasted your money on it. You could've just gotten me chocolates!" Daniel says, trying to give it back to Johnny. "No, I didn't waste my money on it. This gift is yours; it's your birthday present; accept it and put it on," Johnny says, pushing the gift back to Daniel and smiles. "Are you sure?" Daniel says, looking up at him. Johnny nods. Daniel once again opens the small box before taking the bracelet out and notices the bangle was a black chain with beautiful little blue gems around it, he places it on his wrist, and it fits perfectly.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Johnny," Daniel says and wraps his arms around his neck, bringing him in a hug. Johnny's hands wrap around his waist and buries his head in Daniel's neck. "Your welcome princess," Johnny felt like he was melting away. He loved the way Daniel fit in his arms but was sad because Daniel belonged with someone else, and he couldn't stand that. "So, are you going to show me your mark?" Johnny questions. "Yeah," He hears Daniel mumble on top of his head. They both slowly pull away, not wanting to let go. 

Daniel takes a step back before lifting his shirt, exposing the soul mark. "It's pretty, isn't it," Daniel says, not paying attention to Johnny and runs his hand over the mark. Johnny's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide, he couldn't believe it. "There's no way," Johnny says. He rubs his eyes in disbelief. Daniel looks up to see his weird reaction. "D-Do you know who my soulmate is?" Daniel hesitates to say. Daniel saw tears come out of Johnny's eyes. He was about to ask why he was crying when Johnny laughed. "There's no way!" Johnny could feel his tears flow out his eyes. He felt happy and relieved. "What do you mean by there's no hmp!" Daniel starts but gets cut off by Johnny's arms around his waist and lips on his. Daniel smiles, his hands tangle in Johnny's hair. He felt fireworks explode around him and butterflies in his belly. They both pull away, looking into each other's eyes. 

"You're mine, you're all mine," Johnny says, and let's one hand go on Daniel's waist before tugging down his shirt to reveal the same mark under his right collar bone. Daniel's eyes widened in shock before he giggles. "Thank god my feelings didn't go to waste," Daniel says, grinning. They both looked at each other loving knowing that finally, they can be together. 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it I had fun writing it but I do feel like it could've been better what do you think?


End file.
